Characters
Spoilers lurk at the bottom of the page, beware! Main Characters These characters are very important to the plot. Characters - Zara.jpg Characters - Alastor.jpg Characters - Woff.jpg Characters - Fene.jpg Characters - Isara.jpg Characters - Camille.jpg Characters - Ventos.jpg Other Characters Torba King Kfar is Zara's old friend and the king of Torba. Kfar suffers from stomachaches often, and asks for Zara to help. Kfar has a younger brother, Rudy, who is 16. He is killed by the soldiers. King Rudy '''is Kfar's successor. Rudy is Kfar's 16-year old brother. He does not have much relevance to the plot until the end. '''Salt is a Torban sent to help Shafong's recovery. Cham ''' Ignis '''Lord Shola is the former Lord of Ignis. He tried to unite the world by bringing them together via monster tournament. He was killed by Ventos's soldiers. Shola wished for world peace and harmony, and he was a very friendly person. He was a good friend of Zara's. Lord Fulham is Shola's son and successor. Seeming to be always in the shadow of Zara in childhood, Fulham grew jealous and envious of Zara. This made him irrational and a little hotheaded. As a child, Fulham had to deal with his father treating a seemingly random monster tamer as a family member. To him, it seemed like Zara was closer to his father than he was. Shafong The Soldiers of Shafong seem to be like any other soldiers, however they are given special monsters to combat people. They tend to use the Goblin line, along with three Borots at one battle. Shafong's Generals Erst '''is the first of Shafong's Generals, the blue-hooded one. Sneaky and cunning, Erst likes to use mind games to trick and torment his opponents, as shown when he manipulated Lord Fulham. However, Erst is also the weakest of the Generals. His preferred morph is the '''Flamefang, and he transformed Fulham into a Red Simba. Although it appears that Erst was killed in his battle with Zara, he reappears later, only to be defeated again. Xephtelos '''is the red-hooded General. Xephtelos has a more direct approach than Erst, simply destroying his competition. Somehow, he entered the Lyoto tournament with his morph, an Air Mk-1. However, he threatens Tormenta and battles Zara with his preferred morph, an '''Air Mk-II. Xephtelos saw Erst's plan as foolish and wanted to be more direct. Salles '''is the white-hooded General. Patient and cautious, Salles went to the Loft ruins waiting for Zara to come to him. Salles is quiet and reserved, and he treats battles like duels. He respects his opponents and their power, as shown after his battle with Zara. He seems to like beasts, and his preferred morph is the '''Goma. Salles is the only one of the Generals who does not use a mechanical Monster. Dis is the black-hooded General. He is very independent and free, going so much to guard Shafong's castle without Ventos telling him to. Dis is disciplined and calm, and he enjoys using very large, very powerful creatures. However, he also has a humorous, fun-loving side that occasionally comes out when he is chatting with Ventos and the other Generals. His morph, the Chaosmotor, is very fitting: it shows his calm destruction. Lyoto Queen Tormenta '''is the levelheaded and logical queen of Lyoto. She has two belligerent advisors, Dexia and Gauche. The Queen does not tolerate being made a fool of. She was almost killed by Xephtelos, however Zara shot him down before he killed her. '''Gauche '''and '''Dexia are Tormenta's two advisers. Gauche is belligerent and suspicious of Zara, while Dexia is a little more levelheaded. Gauche is the warlike one compared to Dexia's cool. Other Yue was Alastor's sister.